Avalon Code Musical
by junior-wheel
Summary: Disney songs sung by Avalon Code characters with lyrics altered to fit the game's story. Will include songs from Hercules, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, and possibly others. Check it out!
1. Book of Prophecy (Gospel Truth)

I know what you're thinking: "Jeez, **j-w**, why are you posting so many things on the Avalon Code archive? You're not even past Chapter 2 in that other story!"

I'm working on it. And please, hear me out! This is more of a parody than a real story. Hehe.

And this should actually be called "When Lunatics Get Together," lunatics being me and **dmc87**. So even after I've played Avalon Code, I could not stop blabbing about it to **dmc87**, who told me to shut up and let her watch her favorite Disney songs on YouTube. Which made Avalon Code-crazed me think, what if Avalon Code characters sang like in Disney movies? Apparently I said it aloud because **dmc87 **said, "You're crazy. I'm ending the call now..." To which I replied, "It'll be crazy! Exactly! Which only means _we gotta do it_." Then she sighed, and like a true friend, hopped on board.

So this parody has Avalon Code characters singing to Disney songs, but with edited lyrics to fit the story.

Lyric edits by me and **dmc87**, but the Disney songs belong to Disney! We were just playing around with them for fun and make no profit from this. Avalon Code and its characters belong to its creators, aka not us at all, we who are but humble fans. :)

It's actually based on my other Avalon Code story, **To Be**. It follows the events (loosely for some parts, closely for others, I'll just tell you which if you care to know), so if you've played the game but not read the fic some parts may seem confusing. (For example, **To Be**'s version of Tia is reluctant at first to accept the Book of Prophecy, which is why she needs convincing by Rempo. This is reflected in the Aladdin "Friend Like Me" song parody which you'll see in the next chapter, called "Book Like This," where Rempo has to convince Tia to use the Book of Prophecy.) Some just follow the game without the personality quirks I've given some characters, like this first chapter. So watch out for that. (Also, read my other fic! Hehe!)

Anyway! Because this is connected to my other fanfic, I'll just briefly summarize what's happening and tell you where it belongs in the game and, if needed, in my other fic **To Be**. **  
**

This is in screenplay format. (Not strictly. Haha.) By that I mean I'll include a description to clue you in on the events where this is included. We made it so that if you'd like, you could read **To Be **between songs. Hehe! Yes, this is full of shameless plugging to my other fic. Sorry 'bout that.

So this first song is at the very beginning, before the start of the game. In the context of **To Be**, it's after the brief scene of Kullervo before the end of the world. I suggest you listen to the song on YouTube while reading this. More fun that way. XD

* * *

**Song 1: Book of Prophecy**

**(Based on "The Gospel Truth, Part I" of Disney's Hercules)**

_[From black, the screen brightens with picture of the Book of Prophecy, closed. It blinks, then flips open as the music starts, showing each of the bookmarks of the four spirits. One by one, they spin out of the Book. Mieli and Ur regard each other dearly, while Rempo and Neaki look disgruntled and indifferent, respectively, as usual. Ur appears to notice the camera, and speaks first, floating.]_

_[Ur:]  
_We are the Spirits_  
_Guardians of the Book  
and the Chosen One's companions

_[Mieli, Rempo, and Neaki notice the camera as Ur speaks. Mieli interrupts first, giggling.]_

_[Mieli:]_  
Chosen Ones like Tia!

_[Rempo:]_  
Ugh, you mean Chicken Liver Tia! You have _no_ idea how long it took me to-

_[Ur:]_  
Our story _actually_ begins long before Tia. Many eons ago...

_[Neaki hums 'mmm's and 'ooh's in the background with Mieli]_

Back when the world was new  
The Chosen One was glad and content  
And on the earth you'd find not one  
small inkling of dissent

_[Rempo:]_  
It was a happy place!  
All the four king-  
-doms sought his delight

_[Ur:]_  
Kullervo reigned with wisdom  
and all bowed down to his might...

(Rempo: Ugh, let _me _say it, Ur!)

_[Spirits:]_  
And then he made those fiends

_[Rempo:]_  
They filled the earth with pain!

_[Spirits:]_  
Discord!

_[Rempo:]_  
Pleas of men were all in vain!

_[Spirits:]_  
Ignored!  
And Kullervo stopped  
caring for his land!  
The Book of Prophecy  
It left his side, he'd gone too far!

_[Mieli:]_  
And that's the world's first feud!

_[Neaki:]_  
With his new plan  
We couldn't agree.

_[Spirits:]_  
And so we sealed his fiends and hid the  
Book of Prophecy

And it's said when the world is rife  
with too much strife we'll see  
A brand new Chosen One to wield the  
Book of Prophecy!

_[The spirits return to the Book singing as the music continues. The Book flips to another page: Sunny Hill. The page is filled with colors of the sky. "Avalon Code Musical" flashes on the screen. The camera pans down from the sky to see Franelle Castle and the castle town of Rhoan, but focus remains on a familiar red bookmark-Rempo-swaying as it falls from the sky like a feather. As the music calms, the bookmark falls on top of an orange-haired girl taking a nap behind a tall, black monolith with ancient runes.]_


	2. Book Like This (Friend Like Me)

The last one was pretty short, so we decided to post another song. Hehe!

This is what I meant in the first chapter when I said some of the lyrics **dmc87** and I altered the original song to will only make sense if you know my other fic, **To** **Be**. Actually, the only thing you need to know from there is that Tia is reluctant to accept being The Chosen One, so Rempo needs to convince her this way. Also, Rempo couldn't exactly pull Genie's tricks, so you'll have to imagine how hard he's trying/dancing/emoting, going so far as to pick up the Book and swing around with it, to get his message across.

Again, I suggest you look for the song on YouTube and listen to it as you read. More fun that way. XD

* * *

**Song 2: Book Like This**

**(Based on "Friend Like Me" of Disney's Aladdin)**

_[With Rempo's guidance and the power of the Book of Prophecy, Tia defeats a Waisen knight who turned out to be a Moloch, or a minotaur. Still, she refuses to accept her task of ushering in a new world. Determined to convince her to buckle down and perform her duties as The Chosen One, Rempo prepares to describe exactly how amazing the Book of Prophecy is._]

Staring down at the Book in her hands, Tia sighed. "Now I know I'm crazy."

_[The music begins.]_

Rempo was tempted to reflect her exasperation, but put on his best grin. He'd have to use the biggest words he knew to get this Chosen One to buckle down. "Tia! I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you ruminate while I illuminate the possibilities?"

_[Spinning in the air with a flurry of fire, he begins.]_

_[Rempo:]_  
Well Olivier he had the Hauteclaire  
Meanwhile the Holy King had Xenoncross  
But Tia you're in luck 'cause from this Book  
You got a kind of power never fails!

You got some magic in your corner now...  
And I don't mean the kind made by those mooks!  
You can make swords and potions, shields and chow  
Just stick your hand in and pull from the Book!

_[Tia is daunted again and attempts to walk away. Rempo chases her.]_

Whoa, hey, wait!

Chosen One Tia, don't  
be so quick to dismiss!  
Go on, turn the cover  
Read a page!  
You ain't never had a Book like this!

Because, well  
The world is ending soon  
No time to be a wuss!  
C'mon smack that orange flower there...  
You ain't never had a Book like this!

Tia, there's no two ways about it  
You're the One!  
Who'll scan! The land!  
No getting out  
'Cause there's no doubt!  
The new world _will_ be forged by your hand!

How 'bout some dynamite?  
Just don't include the elves!  
Croissant? ...Well, if that's what you want!  
You ain't never had a Book like this!

_[Rempo starts dancing around with the Book of Prophecy. Given the way it blinks and looks around, it seems less than pleased to be tossed around by the spirit. Tia just watches, unsure about whether she should feel fear or amusement.]_

Can their Books make dolls?  
Can their Books make hats?  
Do their Books have eyes on their hardbound flaps?  
Can their Books make suits?  
Well, looky here!  
Do their Books have Prophecies, Spirits, Tablets, too!  
And then make a whole new world appear?

So doncha sit there refusing this prize  
You're here to herald the end of all days!  
You are the Chosen One, you realize?  
The Book will set all of the earth ablaze!  
It's the most powerful thing you'll ever see  
So what-cha want? It can make it come to be  
Just don't forget to do your job and you'll  
have the time of your life, we guarantee!

Chosen One Tia, let's get moving to your destiny!  
The end is nigh, so no more sighs!  
You ain't never had a Book, never had a Book  
You ain't never had a Book, never had a Book  
You ain't never  
Had a  
Book  
Like this!  
You ain't never had a Book like this, hah!

_[Tia thinks people in the world are nice enough and she likes the world, so she can't imagine ending it. Still, she agrees to hold onto the Book for a little while longer as she goes home to Rhoan Town.]_

* * *

Next song:

"Tia"

(Based on "Belle" of Beauty and the Beast)


	3. Book of Prophecy, Part II (Gospel Truth)

Hello there! And welcome back to Avalon Code Musical. Personally I wanted it to be called Tia and the Book, but **dmc87** was all _But she's not ending up with the Book _and _It's made of songs from Disney animated movies more than just Beauty and the Beast _and _I'm the voice of reason blah blah blah_, so now it's that. Anyway... _  
_

**dmc87**, do I even need to reply to you here? Yes. We will get up to those things when we stop being busy!

And **Guest**, thanks for the review! **dmc87** and I agree with you in that she says it's weird and I say it's too good to pass up! Hehehe. Anyway, yes! Other people will be singing, though the Spirits definitely have the most singing parts. So far the ones besides Tia and the Spirits who have their own song are Lauca Meia, Kullervo, and Heath. We're going to see if we can make a parody of "Gaston" work with our favorite headdress-wearing Dwarf, Rudrud! And we're looking for other Disney songs we can match with stories of other characters. In the near future, at least.

I know I said it was "Tia" up next based on "Belle" from Disney's Beauty and the Beast, but we felt we should add it here already, given that...

* * *

SPOILERSPOILERSPOILER

* * *

Given that Kullervo/Valdo/Kullervaldo appears in the next one. So this one's just a short bit about Kullervo. Still! Got two updates today so you'll see the "Tia" one right after this. ENDSPOILER!

* * *

**Song 3: ****Book of Prophecy, Part II**

**(Based on "The Gospel Truth, Part II" of Disney's Hercules)**

_[Ur:]_  
...If there's one demon god the humans shouldn't have angered, it was Kullervo.  
He was mad, and he had an evil plan...

_[Spirits:]_  
Though pinned beneath the Spear  
His fury set his vicious soul free  
He had to take what was once his back  
The Book of Prophecy  
He spread decay to lure it out!  
His Book of Prophecy!

* * *

Next song:

"Tia"

(Based on "Belle" of Disney's Beauty and the Beast)


	4. Tia (Belle)

And, now, as promised, this particular parody!

All the stuff everyone says will make sense if you talk to people a lot. The stuff they say in place of "Bonjour" and the marketplace chatter in the actual song are replaced with their Greeting Statements in the game.

ALSO. And this is important! Hehe. I know some characters that appear in town aren't actually in town at this point in the game, but it's a parody of the game sort of/somewhat parallel to my other fic. So you'll have to forgive me if they don't match up sometimes. I'll warn you anyway, like now! Since Kullervo/Valdo/Kullervaldo is appearing in Town even if he should be somewhere else being a jerk. Just for laughs, y'see. Also, the reason she asks for letters from Vis in the song is that in my other fic, she delivers letters from bachelors to bachelorettes, and is known for being quick on her feet to do it.

This was actually the first parody **dmc87** and I made, so lyrics and content may be weird and not make sense. I liked how it shows the misconceptions of townspeople about Tia being lazy, and with her actually being lazy, but working at the same time (as in, she would deliver Vis' stuff if he had anything to send to a lady). This is related to my other fic, so if you haven't read that, nvm. XD

* * *

**Song 4: Tia**

**(Based on "Belle" of Disney's Beauty and the Beast)**

_[Tia makes her way back home from Sunny Hill with Rempo and the Book. They pass by her house outside town so that Tia can make straps for the Book and turn into something of a backpack. She agrees to show him around her home. No matter how imperfect, she doesn't think she can bear to destroy it, but Rempo still has it in his head that he won't let up on his insisting. They head for town.]_

_[Tia:]_  
Rhoan Town, it's a castle village  
Every day, closer to the war  
Rhoan Town, full of clueless people  
Waking up to say...

_[Camera pans to townspeople going about their daily lives, including zooming in on the Mayor with his assistants, Fana's window for her shot, and Duran practicing bad swordsmanship behind his house.]_

_[Georg:]  
_Greetings.

_[Fana:]_  
Hello!

_[Duran:]_  
Leave it to the Hero! I'll handle it!

_[Tia and Rempo walk into the marketplace, where they see Romaioni and Francesca. Francesca nudges her brother, who notices Tia, and the two shoot her dirty looks.]_

_[Tia:]_  
There go the twins, contemptuous as always  
Same weird commodities to sell  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that I came  
To this noisy castle town...

_[She walks through Central Park, where she bumps into Rex.]_

_[Rex:]  
_Yo, Tia!_  
_

_[Tia:]_  
Rex! Morning.

_[Rex:]_  
Where'd you get that book?

_[Tia:]_  
Sunny Hill! I just got through the most horrible thing! There were Waisen, and a Moloch, and a-

_[Rex:]_  
That's nice. Augh, I hate the nobility! _[He continues to rant, and Tia slowly inches away until she can escape. Tia doesn't notice that townsfolk seem to start singing when she passes by them, busy looking through the Book of Prophecy.] _

_[Townsfolk:]_  
Look there she goes, the girl is strange, no question!  
No one has knowledge of her past  
Always went back to that house  
Never changes that pink blouse  
No denying she's a funny girl, Tia

_[Though Tia is oblivious, Rempo notices them and looks down at Tia curiously. _"It's a coat..." _When Tia pays him no mind, he taps her shoulder.__]_

_[Rempo:]_  
They're not...that nice...

_[Tia:]_  
It doesn't matter!

_[Rempo:_]  
You have...no choice!

_[Tia:]_  
I like this world!

_[Rempo looks like he's about to explode.]_

_[Rempo:]_  
You must! Code scan!

_[Tia:]_  
But I can't do it! There's got to be a way to stop the end!

_[She arrives at Vis' house. Vis is waiting for her outside.]  
_  
_[Vis:]_  
Ah, Tia!

_[Tia:]_  
Hi, Mr. Vis. I'm here to deliver those letters...  
_  
[Vis:]_  
Napped already?  
_  
[Tia:]_  
Well, gotta work to eat. Got any new ladies?  
_  
[Vis:]_  
_(chuckles)_ Not since yesterday.  
_  
[Tia:]_  
That's all right. You'll find another one. How about telling me about that pick-up bag again, the works?  
_  
[Vis:]_  
The works? But I've shown you twice!  
_  
[Tia:]_  
Well, you know I love learning about it. You find out everyone's likes and dislikes, get them to do whatever you want...  
_  
[Vis:]_  
If you like it all that much, use it!  
_  
[Tia:]_  
But that's your thing!  
_  
[Vis:]_  
I insist!  
_  
[Tia:]_  
Wow, thanks! Thanks a lot!

_[Tia has learned Vis' gall to hand out presents whenever he likes. Rempo insists he show her around the rest of town, and Tia goes back past the Central Park to the other areas of Rhoan.]_

_[Townsfolk:]_  
Look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar!  
Her laziness in unsurpassed  
Always sleeping on that hill

_[Gustav:]  
_Never going through her drills!_  
_

_[Townsfolk:]_  
She's a puzzle to the rest of us, Tia!

_[Tia freezes when she realizes she's on the steps descending to Training Hall Road.]_

_[Tia:]_  
Oh, let's not go down this Road...  
I avoid it most because you see  
Here I'm Master Gustav's trainee  
But he won't discover that I'm here if I just flee...!

_[Tia raises the open Book to hide her face, turns around, and walks off.]_

_[Townspeople:]_  
Now it's no wonder that Gustav gets angry!  
The thought of war gets her aghast  
But behind that bland facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us  
Still, nothing like the rest of us  
She's different from the rest of Town, Tia!

_[Meanwhile, Kullervo has arrived in Rhoan Town. As Prince Valdo, he told General Heath that he was simply going on a scouting mission to judge Kaleilan forces for himself. Nobody seems to notice him even with his crown and the weird cackling sycophant next to him, his Prime Minister and sorcerer Werman. On the way to Rhoan, he turns any humans in his way into demons and send them back over the border disguised as humans, now under his command. We see Werman instructing the last one he's zapped so far to join the Imperial troops, and hurries after Kullervo/Valdo/Kullervaldo when he's finished.]_

_[Werman:]_  
Ah, you didn't miss a head, my prince! You're the greatest demon in the whole world.

_[Kullervaldo:]_  
I know.  
_  
[Werman:]_  
No man alive stands a chance against you! And no Book, for that matter.  
_  
[Kullervaldo:]_  
It's true, Werman. And I've got my sights set on that one.

_[They see Tia walking around town, now reading the Book instead of showing Rempo around.]_  
_  
[Werman:]_  
That peasant girl's!?  
_  
[Kullervaldo:]_  
That's the one! And she's the brat who's wielding it.  
_  
[Werman:]_  
But she's-  
_  
[Kullervaldo:]_  
The new Chosen One around.  
_  
[Werman:]_  
I know, but-  
_  
__[Kullervaldo:]_  
That makes her the best! And don't I destroy the best?_  
__  
[Werman:]_  
Well, of course, I mean you should, but...

_[Kullervaldo:]_  
Right from the moment when I sensed her, saw her  
I said "she has it" and I felt  
In the world there's only she  
Who is powerful as me!  
So I've made plans to annihilate that girl...

_[For fear of his good friend the prince, General Heath actually secretly follows them to town, making sure they're safe.]_

_[Heath:]_  
Look there he goes  
Isn't he kindly?  
Good Prince Valdo, oh, he's all heart!  
I'll raise my sword for our great cause  
Together we'll make our ideal world!

_[Anwar:]_ Ah ha.  
_[Kullervaldo:]_ Get out-  
_[Tia:]_ Oh, hi.  
_[Dorothea:]_ Greetings.  
_[Vis:]_ Yo, how's it going?  
_[Helen:]_ How do you fare?  
_[Sylphy:]_ Hey there.  
_[Fana:]_ Hello!  
_[Nanai:]_ Welcome...  
_[Kullervaldo:]_ Move it!  
_[Ellie:]_ Hyo ho ho ho!  
_[Kullervaldo:]_ Out of my way!  
_[Rempo:]_ You've got-  
_[Tia:]_ No thanks!  
_[Rempo:]_ To scan-  
_[Tia:]_ Never!  
_[Rempo:]_ Stop interrupting!

_[Tia bats Rempo away, trying to escape the sudden crowd. Kullervo has climbed a tree with Werman to see over the townspeople.]_

_[Tia:]_  
There's got to be a way to stop the end!

_[Kullervaldo:]_  
Just watch, that Book will be mine once again!

_[Townspeople:]_  
Look there she goes, that girl is strange but special  
That Book of hers looks mighty swell!  
It's a pity and a sin  
It won't help her fit in  
'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A duty-shirking errand girl  
She really is a funny girl  
Tia!

_[Tia continues to read as the townspeople continue to greet each other. She finally looks up from the Book of Prophecy and glances back, but by then the people have dispersed. She goes home while Heath helps Werman and Kullervaldo get down from the tree.__]_

* * *

Next song:

Not sure, unfortunately! **dmc87** is going out of town and I'm going to move houses, so it might be a while before we can make a new parody. (The others are for later chapters, and I'll post them when I've posted the chapters to my other fic...which I will be continuing while our dynamic duo (WHUT) is out of commission. See you then! Check back regularly, dear viewers who don't make themselves known, I'll update this part and tell you which song when we've gotten together again and decided!)


End file.
